


Alice in Twisted Wonderland

by Zodiac_Knight_Capricorn



Category: Disney - Fandom, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Die like a boss, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac_Knight_Capricorn/pseuds/Zodiac_Knight_Capricorn
Summary: 16-year-old Alice Wever wakes up in the dark only to find out that she somehow has woken up in a school for magic in a world called Twisted Wonderland, with no memories other than her name and age Alice must attend Night Raven Collage while she looks for a way home, meanwhile, something dark lurks in the background not only trying to not only to stop Alice from going home but trying to stop her from awakening her unique magic.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Carter Diamond/Original Character(s), Deuce Spade/Original Character(s), Epel Fermier/Original Character(s), Floyd Leech/Original Character(s), Grim (Twisted Wonderland) & Original Character(s), Idia Shroud/Original Character(s), Jack Howl/Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Original Character(s), Jamil Viper/Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Lilia Vanrouge/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Ortho Shroud/Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Character(s), Ruggie Bucchi/Original Character(s), Sebek Zigvolt/Original Character(s), Silver (Twisted Wonderland)/Original Character(s), Trey Clover/Original Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translation comes from Shel_BB’s and AmiYoshikos videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake in a daze after a wired dream or are you still in that dream.

Darkness all I see is darkness I can not tell if my eyes are open or not, nor if it was a just dream wait, did I even fall asleep It's dark and it feels like I'm floating so maybe this is a dream, and as to confirm what I was thinking I then hear a voice speak up.

_"Ah...My lovely lord. My glorious, beautiful flower of evil._

_You are the fairest in all the land._

_Mirror, Mirror, pray tell. Who is the most..."_

I then begin to hear the sound of a horse galloping and finally, I see something light up in front of me revealing a decorative framed mirror with a hand reaching out to me.

_"You, who has been summoned by the Mirror of Darkness._

_Listen to your heart's desire and take the hand of the one reflected in the mirror._

Feeling my body move on my own I reached out towards the mirror once I touched it the rippled and I get a flashing pain in my head and I received a vision of a battle between a giant feline beast covered in blue flames and Seven figures, and by the look of things the beast is winning and ready to unleased it's final attack. And just as quickly the vision appeared it vanished and I was back in darkness.

_"Flames that can turn the moon to ashes,_

_Ice that can freeze time,_

_Earth that can swallow the sky,_

_Show no fear to the power of Darkness"_

A new bright light appears blinding you till you noticed an unknown hand reach out towards you becoming you to take it.

_"Come now, show me your power. We only have a little bit of time left._

_At all cost, do not let go of that hand."_

And thus, you take the hand and once more everything falls to black

~ Å ~

**Prologue: Welcome to the Villains' world**

**Part 1: Welcome to Night Raven**

'Where am I' I open my eyes once again to darkness but I felt like I was trapped inside a cramped box I desperately tried to find some way to open the box but to no avail but after a while, I've begun to hear something

"What's that noise"

I moved as close as I could and put my ear to the surface to listen better.

"I need to find a cloak and quickly," said a childish like voice I was about to call out for help until I heard what sounded like someone trying to push off the lid of my container.

"Grrr! The lid is heavy. Time for my... secret move! Guwaahuhh!

I didn't know what the person outside at first until I started to feel hot and not just me but the box as well, I started panicking until I heard the sound of wood snapping in front of me which is when I realize I now have an opportunity to escape so with a few hard pushes I finally got them off an threw myself forward.

"Gyaaaaa!?!?"

Not realizing that where I was held was elevated and fell face-first onto the floor. It took a few seconds for me to recover and picking myself up from the floor to have a look at my surroundings and my jaw drop.

The room was around gothic with floating coffins and in the middle of the room over a fountain of bright green water was the same mirror I saw in my dream or probably still am, what made me convinced about even more was when I turned around and saw who it was that got me off the coffin

"Ok, Gotta get..." The floating cat? looked inside the coffin only to find it empty but turns around to find me. "Whaaaaaaaaa! Why are you up!?"

"Ok, this has to be a dream, I'm in a room full of floating coffins and a talking Raccoon" I exasperated

"Just who are you calling a raccoon, I'm the great Grimm!" he yelled angrily "Anyway hurry up and give me those clothes!"

"What no way" I grab the sleeves of my outfit now taking a look at it realizes that it was not my pajamas but a black cloak with gold trims and purple inner layer.

"Give me those clothes or I'll roast ya!"

The floating raccoon let out a breath of blue fire, panicked I noticed a slightly open door and ran towards it.

"Forget it, I'm not going to have a dream about getting roasted by a freakin raccoon."

"I said I'm not a freakin raccoon!"

"Somebody help me" I yelled as I ran as fast as could through a long dark hallway and garden until I ran out of breath in what looked like a Library I took a quick look around to see if the flying raccoon was still flowing me.... they're gone I dropped to the floor to catch my breath.

"Please let this just be a bad dream, I just really want to wake up."

"Did you really think you'd get away from my nose? Dumb human!"

'Shit' I quickly turned to see the floating raccoon dog had caught up to me and blocking the only exit and I'm still trying to recover my breath 'I'm fucked'.

"If you don't wanna get roasted, better hand over-" before he could finish a cord came out of nowhere and bided the creature.

"Buwah? What's with this cord?

"This is no mere cord. This is the lash of love!"

Out from behind the creature was a tall sharply dressed man with a half raven themed mask, a black and white suit, over that is a black overcoat and top hat decorated black feathers, and mirror-like accessories on his hat and hip but what stood out the most was his glowing gold eyes.

_'What the hell kind of dream is this?'_

"Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students?"

'Wait, what'

"You shouldn't do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own! Not only that, but you also have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules."

"Um, sir he's not-."

"Let me go! I'm not their freakin' familiar!"

"Sure, sure. The rebellious ones always say things like that." He then summons more cord a tie it around Grim's moth. "Just quiet down for a moment"

"Mmmmmmghmmm!" Grim struggled to get out but with his arms a mouth cover it was made impossible.

"Um sir"

"My goodness. It's unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own. Ugh......How impatient can you be? The entrance ceremony is already well underway. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors."

"Wait, what do you mean New Student? And what Gate?"

"It's the room you woke up in with all of the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here. Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but"

"Well, his fire kind of blow the lid off" I point to Grim.

"So, in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar. If you're going to bring it with you have the responsibility and properly take care of it."

"But sir he's not! "

"Oh my! Now isn't the time to be long-winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let's get a move on."

"Wait! " I yelled causing the man in front of me to halt. "Just who are you, and where exactly am I?"

The man looked at me confused

"What's this? Are you still dazed? It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented... Well, it's fine. It happens often enough. I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. Since I am gracious."

After a few minutes, we began walking again I silent until we reached the courtyard since I was not distracted I was able to get a clear view of where I was.

"Wow this looks like a magic castle"

"That's because it is. This is 'Night Raven Collage'. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland.

'Twisted Wonderland?' I sware the more crazy stuff that comes out of this guy's mouth the more convinced I am that this is just one weird dream.

"And I'm the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman Dire Crowley."

"Wait, magicians?"

"Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world. An Ebony carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well"

Think back I then remembered something from my earlier dream.

"I think I remember hearing a horse and carriage"

"The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors. The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days."

"So, you're saying that the carriage just brought me here on its own!?"

He continued explaining a bit more about the academy all the while Grim was trying to get our, before long we were back to set of doors which lead to a room that I ran out of earlier.

"Come. Let's go to the entrance ceremony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: With Alice now found the entrance can finally be finished, but thing takes a bizarre turn and erupts into madness


	2. Chapter 2: Ceremony Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alice now found the entrance can finally be finished, but thing takes a bizarre turn and erupts into madness

**_~Inside the Mirror Chamber~_ **

Dozens of people started murmuring to themselves and others as they saw the headmaster leave during the middle of the dorm assignment ceremony, they are eventually interrupted when one of the six **(five one of them was a floating tablet)** people that stood directly near the mirror let out a loud “Ahem!” that made everyone turned towards them. One of them a short red-haired man spoke up first.

“Is that all for new student dorm assignment?” he paused waiting for anyone who hasn’t speak up “Listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them.” he pauses again “and it’s off with your head.” 

The next to speak up was a man with lion ears “Uuuugghh. Is this stuffy ceremony is finally over? We’re going back to the dorm. Savanaclaw, follow me.”

“To the new students, congratulations on entering the academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest.” The silver-haired man with glasses spoke up “As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle. I will support you to the best of my ability.”

“By the way, where did the Dean go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony…” said a beautiful man with short blond hair with purple tips.

“Abandoning his post…” said the tablet

“Did he get a stomach-ache or something?” the tan-skinned boy with silver hair and red eyes question which got everyone murmuring again.

Not a few seconds later the door slammed opened revealing the headmaster, a tied-up cat, and another person wearing the same cloak.

~🌙 ~

Crowley, Grim, and Alice entered the room greeted by a large number of people wearing the same hood I was in. Alice thought she must have quite the imagination to think up this many people.

While most of the noticeable people in the crowd had no disguising features the six men seemed to strike more to me, well five one of them was a floating tablet 

“Not at all!” Crowley spoke up as we entered 

“Ah, he’s here” 

“I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student, so I went to find them.” Crowly turned to me “You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, now step in front of the Dark Mirror.” He said jerking the cord holding Grim as he was still struggling in getting out.

So, Alice just steps in front of a mirror and then what, ‘will I wake up or will this dream get even weirder than it already had.’ Alice thought to herself

_“State thy name”_

“A…Alice Weaver” 

“EHHHHHHHH!” Everyone in the room let out in shock.

“Isn’t Alice a girl’s name?”

“This is an all-boys school right; how did a girl get accepted?”

“Did the carriage make a mistake?”

“Headmaster, there must have been a mistake, this is an all-boys school!” 

“Not necessary, while yes this is an all-boy school there are no rules stating girls aren’t allowed to attend, we have had a few women in the academy before the last being seventy-five years ago” Crowley corrected

_“The shape of thy soul is…… I do not know.”_

“Come again?”

_“There is a faint spark in this one… but is locked, deep in their soul…I can not see the color nor the shape. Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory.”_

“WHAT!” the students including Crowley yelled again students begin to mumble about this bizarre event.

“If that’s the case, then I’ll take her place” Grim who had finally gotten out of his restrains declared 

“Stay right there! Racoon dog!”

“Unlike this dumb human, I can use magic! Let me the school instead! If you need proof, I’ll show you right now!”

“Everyone, get down!”

Grim did a large inhale and Alice got ready to book it but not taking the length of the cloak into effect the cloak got caught under her foot and almost fell off the stand, Alice braced herself but crashed into someone preventing her from hitting the floor just as Grim let out an array of flames setting the venue and someone’s ass on fire, and everyone running in panic.

“S... Sorry” Alice replied opening her eyes to see herself on top of a man with tan skin, bright green eyes, long messy brown hair, and…lion ears.

“Just get off my stomach,” he said in a tired but angry tone, she quickly jumped off the man while he made little effort in getting up.

“At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire!” Crowley starts to panic “Somebody, catch that Raccoon Dog” 

“Hmm? Aren’t you good at hunting? Doesn’t it look like a nice plump snack?” The beautiful man questioned the man with lion ears

“Why don’t you do it yourself”

“Mr. Crowley” The silver-haired man with the glasses spoke up “Please leave it to me. I’m sure the others couldn’t stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself. 

Alice couldn’t help but notice but when he said that he would de it himself his enthusiastic smile turned a bit sadistic.

“That’s Azul for you. Always try to earn himself points.” The person communicating through the tablet replied 

“Are you all even listening!?” Crowley panicked not even trying to help quell the situation.

“If it’s just catching some stupid raccoon, can’t you do it yourself, Teach?” The lion eared man questioned earning him a glare from Mr. Crowley

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not a raccoon! the Great Grim that will become the magician is me!” Grim complained 

“It certainly has Moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?” the silver-haired identified as Azul asks turning to the red-haired man.

“I can’t overlook those who break rules. Let’s hurry and get it.” 

Hearing that Grim booked it out of the mirror room the moment he saw Azul and Riddle rushing towards him leaving everyone staring as the two ran out of the room chasing the cat.

“Umm, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already” the man in the Turban broke the silence 

Oh yeah, that guy's butt was still on fire…. Wait

‘It’s been how many minutes and nobodies helped him yet’ Alice thought to herself

Alice quickly ran over to the poor guy and ripped the cloak off of him toss it to the ground and preceded to stomp out the flame of course forgetting about my clock again and it got caught on fire as well. Quickly she tore off the cloak and tossed it into the plie and resumed stomping out the fire revealing her long black hair, slim figure, light peach skin, light pink lips, and piercing Amethyst colored eyes.

As the result, almost all the boys in the crowd were blushing profusely.

“N..no way it is a girl” “And a really cute one” were some of the whispers she managed to hear 

This quickly ended with an “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!”

A few seconds later both Riddle and Azul returned with Grim with a wired black and red collar around his neck

“Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 23: ‘One shall never bring a cat into a festival.’ You being a cat means you’ve broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once.” Riddle stated

“I’m not a cat!! I’ll burn this collar right up…” He tried to use his fire but realized he couldn’t “E, eh? I can’t use my fire!”

“Hmph! You won’t be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat.”

“Wh-what?! I’m not some pet!”

“Wow” Azul spoke up “As wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle. I want it…” That comment resulted in Riddle giving Azul a really angry look “No, I wouldn’t ever want that cast on me.” 

“Now then… Miss Weaver” Mr. Crowley put me on the spot again “Do something about your familiar!”

“But” Alice tried to get a word in only for him to interrupt me again.

“Because of you, the welcoming ceremony was almost ruined,” He stopped hoping this time I could get something in but

“Your familiar not only destroy one of the coffins but almost destroy parts of the facility and almost injured several students!”

Alice tried to say something again. “While the coffin was not heavily damaged, have you not thought of the cost of repairs for the facilities and lawsuit compensation”

She had just about enough before he could continue “ **MR. CROWLEY!** ” Alice yelled

Everyone was in complete silence and shocked.

“So, the kitten has fang” the Lion-eared man Leona spoke up with a smirk

“Umm, can I just say something?”

Mr. Crowley snapped out of his shock stare “*sigh* Very well then, what is it”

“He’s not my familiar”

“It’s not”

“Yes, that’s what I have been trying to tell you”

“Y-you did?” Mr. Crowley cleared his throat and took Grim from Riddle “Anyway, let’s get it out of the school at any rate. We won’t turn you into stew. For I am gracious.”

He began walking out with Grim struggling to get out of his grip.

“Gyaaa! Let me go! I’m going to, going to… Become the greatest magician!” he yells as his voice begun fading.

‘I wonder why he was so desperate’

A few seconds later Crowley came back. “We had a bit of trouble along the way, but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close. Dormitory Heads, please show the new students back to the dormitories.” He stops for a bit and looks around in confusion. “.. Hm? Now that I think about it, I don’t see the leader for Diasomnia, Mr. Draconia around at all...”

“That’s no different from usual is it?” 

“What? Did nobody tell him about the ceremony?”

“If you’re going to complain, you should’ve done it yourself”

“Hmmm. But I don’t really know anything about that guy.”

Again, the students below begun to murmur.

“By Draconia…Do they mean “that” Malleus Draconia?”, “Is he seriously attending this school?”, “Scary...”

“I was correct.” An unknown voice causing everyone to turn the source to see a young-looking man with dark hair with magenta streaks. Alice was a bit surprised as the man just appeared out of thin air right beside her.

“I thought he might come but Malleus didn’t. It seems the invitation “never arrived’ again.”

“My deepest apologies. I promise, we didn’t intend to exclude you”. “His aura makes it hard to approach him.” Both Azul and Riddle apologized.

“It’s fine. Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me… I hope this doesn’t upset him…” before he leaves with the respected dorm he stops in front of Alice and turns to face her.

“It’s been a while since some from your family had been accepted here” He whispered to her and walked off to join his group. 

Alice wanted to stop him to question what he meant but just like he appeared had vanished before she could.

Eventually, every student left leaving Alice and Crowley were the only ones left. 

“Then, miss Alice, I’m terribly sorry about this but… We must have you leave the school. Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here, even if they have only a faint bit of magic. There’s no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came.

“Fine by me, this was a long a wired dream anyway, I just glad to get this over with and wake up back in my bed” Alice replied with a bit of annoyance

“A dream? I can ensure you this is no dream, now enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind.”

Alice walked into the coffin ‘Gate’ and as Crowley close the lid on her she had begun to think of her home, and her family.... But

“Oh, Dark Mirror! Guild this one back to the place they belong!”

“…..”

*cricket noise*

“Once more. Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this…”

“It is nowhere…” the Dark Mirror spoke up 

“Eh?” both Crowley and Alice replied as she pokes her head out of the ‘Gate’

“The place they belong to is nowhere in this world… It does not exist.”

Reality began to set in for her this was indeed not a dream and that she was indeed stuck in an unknown world’s all-boys magic school.

“What did you say? That is unbelievable! Hmm, well the unbelievable has been on parade today. This is the first time it’s ever happened since I become Headmaster, what should be… Where exactly you come from?”

"W...Warwick"

"Hum, I never heard of such place where exactly is Warwick location"

"I...I can't remember" 

" **WHAT.** This...this is very problematic. Let us go library. Perhaps something there will help you remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long-ass wait but I have not given up on this story I was just a combination of scenes I want to add but ended up scrapping because I kept getting roadblock and me wanting to get some sketched of our Alice done but decided to do it later, so here we are with Chapter 2
> 
> Next: With nowhere else to go Alice is stuck having to stay in an old, run-down, abandon dorm... the only problem it's not as abandon as she thought it was.


End file.
